


было Слово

by Lora_Leng



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, POV First Person, Poetry, Prose Poem, Unresolved Tension, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng
Summary: потому я смеюсь.
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Tohsaka Rin





	было Слово

**Author's Note:**

> ретеллинг, спойлеры, сомнительное обращение с религией, неверное ударение в "еретик" осознанно

обжигаюсь тобой, как кипящей миррой, твоя ненависть мне всего слаще в мире, я допил бы до дна, если б было дно.  
злым весельем наполнен, стою с усмешкой, я всегда был разбит, с чернотою смешан, и тебя взял первейшей себе виной, ты алтарь мой и жертва, победы символ, расскажи мне, о чем бы ты попросила, если б знала, что карты в моих руках?

ничего нет прекраснее мига смерти, я своей же религии сам еретик, раз тебя уберег от нее пока, но из всех обещаний и всех сокровищ, потому что ты мне их дороже стоишь, я тебя выбираю причиной бед.

это чувство во мне горячо до боли, потому я смеюсь, не вступая в бой и получая неласковый взгляд в ответ.  
я сплетал эту сеть для тебя годами, защищая тебя словно храм, мне данный, прикрывая крестом пустоту внутри, оттого и не видишь еще сквозь чары, заявляешь, что я тебе лгал с начала,  
о каком начале ты говоришь?


End file.
